


Universal Constants

by LyraBF



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (Actually Dick is a teenager and it's very important to him that you know that), (In both dimensions), (That's the plan at least), (but honestly knowing me it's going to spiral right into angst soon enough), Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Attempts at humour, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Dimension Travel, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is So Done, Jason Todd is bluebird, Jason Todd-centric, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Let's talk about the meaning of Robin, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake is Red Robin, multichapter fic, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraBF/pseuds/LyraBF
Summary: Is it too much to ask that, for once, an unassuming warehouse is just a warehouse, no strings attached? Yeah, yeah it probably is, so here Jason stands, staring at two kids that look eerily like himself and Dick.So much for avoiding family, he supposes.(or, the totally not seriously written fic that is already spiraling out of my control but whatever. featuring kid-Dick and kid-Jason from an alternate dimension, yay? no editing, this is my playground and I'm doing this for fun)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	1. Unassuming Warehouses Are Never as Innocent as They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another fic! I know I've got like, two others that I'm supposed to be working on but here we go. (Also, note for those that might have been reading either one of my other fics, I will update those soon, promise!)
> 
> I'm very tempted to publish this on another account or anonymously, if only because I feel like my writing style here is kind of different from my style in my other works, but umm. Don't judge me based on what you read here, yeah? This fic is for fun, and I'm kind of trying out something lighter, but knowing myself we'll trip into angst soon enough. Also, no editing here, but maybe I'll come back later to check for mistakes.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy^^

Jason has no idea how he’d ended up at the warehouse. Well, obviously he knows _how_ , but he still can’t quite grasp the fact that he’d actually taken a detour from his route just to check up on the _possibly suspicious activity_ that the replacement had detected. It would’ve been a different thing if Tim had said _definitely suspicious_ or even just _suspicious_. But _possibly suspicious_? Now that just seemed like leading Jason on a wild goose chase; a chase which he had, admittedly, taken up. 

The warehouse seems unassuming from the outside - as all warehouses always do, no matter which criminal has decided to take up residence in them. So, yeah, Jason isn’t stupid enough to just barge in and get himself blown up again, thank you very much. The thing is, though, that there seems to be nothing - absolutely _nothing_ \- off about the place. No hidden alarm systems, no muffled voices, no suspicious tire tracks or unidentifiable splatters (which, as they’ve figured out by now, are almost always blood). The sheer normality of the place would set him on edge, but, well. The replacement had said _possibly suspicious activity_ , so there is a very real possibility that nothing is afoot.

Although. Although no self-respecting bat would have said there was a possibility for suspicious activities if there wasn’t _anything at all_ going on. There doesn’t seem to be anything happening _right now_ , but there might have been something _before_. Or, Jason figures, this time it’s someone with a lesser flare for dramatics than the usual Gotham villain would have. He hopes that the replacement was just mistaken, though, because a villain that’s good enough to be able to hide their presence? That’s a villain that requires back-up, and he’s so not going to spend any more time with his idiot family than he has to. 

He could just leave now, and it would probably not matter in the large scale of things, but he’s still a bat, even though he kills. And bats don’t leave before making _sure_ that everything is fine. So, with a resigned sigh, Jason braces himself to sneak into the warehouse, just in case there _is_ something suspicious going on.

* * *

It’s even more unassuming on the inside, and Jason has done a thorough sweep. It’s an old and abandoned warehouse, sure, and prime material for criminal activities, but judging by the layer of dust on the floor and the quietness that is only ever present in empty buildings, there really isn’t anything going on here. So false alarm, then. Whatever the replacement thinks was going on, there’s nothing. 

Or that’s what Jason thinks, until he hears a soft thud and a muffled curse, followed by an angry hush. Immediately on alert, Jason places one hand on his gun, and follows the sounds to a room on the side. A room that Jason knows he checked before, but he could have missed something - he must have missed something, because there’s no way someone managed to get into the warehouse without him knowing.

Stopping outside the door, Jason leans just a little bit closer to better hear what’s going on in the room. Perhaps he can find out their plan, gain an advantage. That’s always a plus.

“-don’t know, J. Why don’t _you_ tell _me_?”

And the voice gives Jason a pause because… because that’s a kid’s voice. It sounds petulant in a way that resembles the demon brat, and Jason sincerely doubts any adult would ever actually have such a voice. 

“Why d’you think I’d know anythin’? I was asleep,” another voice - again, a kid - answers, and there is something strangely familiar about it. 

“Yeah, well. I don’t know what happened, then. One second we’re there, then I blink and we’re here,” the first voice answers, and Jason can hear a shuffling from behind the door, followed by a thud that resembles someone sitting down. “Ugh, I’m _so_ not feeling the aster.”

“So, what, we’re stuck here?” the second kid, whom Jason assumes to be J, asks. “What is this even, some crappy abandoned office? Looks like the sorta place where the boss would fucking-”

“Stop cursing, J,” the first kid hisses, and Jason almost lets out a snort. Almost. “You’re a kid, and kids shouldn’t do that.”

“Right,” the other kid snorts. “Kids shouldn’t be livin’ on the streets either so. ‘sides, you curse too.”

“Well, I’m a _teenager_ , J. There’s a difference. You’re like, ten.”

“Still bigger than you, idiot. And I’m twelve.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” the first kid says, dragging his voice in a thoroughly brattish way. “I’m still older.”

Jason can almost envision the supposedly older kid sticking out his tongue at the other one. The conversation is strange, though, all things considered. These kids seem like, well, kids, and there’s absolutely nothing that would explain just how they managed to sneak past him - or even hide from him. Unless they weren’t there before, but… well, it’s not like stuff like that hasn’t happened before, but these two kids seem so _random_.

With a sigh, Jason resigns himself to having to confront them. Really, there doesn’t seem to be much he could learn from this conversation anyways. The big question is whether to go in as Red Hood or as, well, still Red Hood, but just a more kid friendly version. In the end, Jason settles on a simple knock on the door, which, in immediate retrospect, seems like an absolutely awful idea, so he simply opens the door without waiting for a reply.

The first thing that happens is that one of the kids pushes the other down behind a table. The second thing that happens is that the same kid pulls out a knife and throws it straight at him, and, okay, Jason might just be a little bit impressed with the speed. But. It’s still a kid, and Jason has been doing this vigilante thing for _years_ , so he dodges the knife with relative ease. The kid is holding another one, though, and looks about ready to jump up and try to embed it in Jason’s chest, so he supposes it would be best to try and get some talking done in between.

“Decent throw, kid,” he says, keeping his eyes on both the obvious threat and the kid hiding behind the table. “Bit of advice, though, don’t waste that second knife trying to do the same trick again.”

“What the fuck?” the kid, oh-so-eloquently, asks, his glare meeting Jason’s eyes with surprising accuracy, considering that he’s wearing his helmet. Jason takes a moment to _really_ look at the kid, and there’s something very off about him.

Tilting his head, Jason tries to conclude what exactly it is that is bothering him here. The boy is wearing a grey mask over the lower half of his face, and there’s an ugly scar over his left eye. He’s kind of disturbingly skinny, and has a sort of wild look in his eyes, but none of that really stands out to Jason as odd, assuming the kid is a street kid. Then the kid mockingly tilts his head to the side, a familiar sort of gleam dancing in his eyes, and Jason can’t help but to let out a stifled gasp.

“I- _Dick_?” he asks, before he can stop himself. Because hell, this kid looks just like the old pictures of Dick, if the boy had been even skinnier. 

“Pardon?” the kid asks, a new edge to his voice. Jason catalogues the miniscule stiffening of his muscles, though, and the way the kid adjusts his hold on the knife. “I- okay then, condom-head, if you wanna be rude about it, then fine. Between us two, I think _you’re_ the dick, though.”

And that- that would make sense, right? The kid can’t be his _older_ brother, and if he does seem to be a bit on the edge, it’s probably just because he thinks Jason just insulted him. Still, Jason can’t quite shake off the similarities between this boy and Dick.

“Jeez, kid, I wasn’t _trying_ to offend you,” he scoffs, relaxing his stance and hoping that the kid would follow suit. He doesn’t, but if it really is Dick, Jason wouldn’t have expected him to, either. “What are you two even doing here, huh?”

The other kid is still hiding, but the Dick-lookalike purses his lips and refuses to answer. Which, fair enough, Jason wouldn’t do either if a stranger would stop to ask him that. In fact, in such a situation, Jason might just be inclined to shoot a couple rubber bullets at said stranger’s kneecaps. So, really, this kid is being very mature about it.

“Alright, you’re not gonna answer. Want to go through introductions, then?” he suggests, forcing a casual tone into his question. They’re just kids, after all, no matter what they’re doing here. “I’ll even start. I’m Red Hood.”

The kid just stares at him, glancing down at his companion - still hidden by the table - and then staring back at Jason again, silent. Jason resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“This is the part where you introduce yourself, kid.”

The kid stares at him resolutely for a while, before raising an eyebrow. “Red _Hood_ ? I’d have guessed Red Condom, personally, but I guess that’s a bit on the nose,” he says, and Jason can practically hear the smirk in his voice. It’s only because of his impressive impulse control (and maybe slight baffled affrontement) that Jason manages to _not_ clock the smirk off the brat’s face. Surprisingly enough, the kid continues, “I’m Robin. That’s Azulejo.”

And really, Jason has to admit that he’s surprised that the Dick-lookalike goes by the moniker of Robin. Maybe he’d have chalked it up to coincidence, assumed it to be a real name, but Azulejo? Jason might have forgotten a lot of his Spanish, but he’s pretty sure that that means bluebird, which probably means that this kid isn’t actually called Robin. Which might suggest that it _is_ Dick.

“Huh, a robin and a bluebird?” Jason muses, if only to show the kid that he was listening. “That’s cute, kid. Where’d you get that idea from?”

Jason is genuinely curious, actually, because if this _is_ Dick, just a younger one, he wonders whether the kid has met Batman yet. The name would suggest so, but the rest of the kid? Not so much. Even if he’s from an alternate universe - which seems more and more likely by the second - Jason doubts that any associate of Batman’s, in any universe, would look that malnourished and scrawny. So that does leave him with the question of how Dick came across the name Robin, a title that Jason has always associated with Batman.

The kid freezes. It’s a small enough movement, but obvious as day, and Jason wonders what kind of a story the kid will weave up because it’s going to have to be a lie. No one freezes up like that and tells the truth; Jason would know.

“What d’ya mean? Those are our names, condom-head,” the other kid pipes up, and kid-Dick glances at him in what resembles annoyance as well as surprise. “Are you gonna tell us your real name, huh?”

And Jason - Jason doesn’t mean to, but now that the kid is standing up and he gets a good look at that defiant face, he realises why the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Because he might have been just the tiniest bit unsure about kid-Dick, just because he wasn’t around when Dick actually was a child, but this other boy? Well, this other boy he wouldn’t be able to be mistaken on, because it’s _him_. So, he doesn’t mean to, but just like with the Dick-lookalike, his mouth seems to work before his brain can catch up.

“Jason. I. Me?” he breathes out, and the kid frowns and opens his mouth as if to say something. Knowing himself, it’d probably be something stupid like “hey, that’s _my_ name”, but the other kid stops him before that can happen.

“Your name’s Jason?” he asks, and Jason has to give credit to the kid for how nonplussed he manages to look. “I’d stick with that, honestly. Probably would take off the condom too. No one looks good with their head in a condom.”

And that comment is just so surprising and yet exactly what he’d expect from, well, Dick, that Jason lets out an audible laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first chapter! I was kind of nervous about posting this fic because it just isn't what I'd usually go for, but I guess it's good to try something new? Any and all feedback is very much appreciated! Also, please do tell me if I totally messed up on Jason's character. I haven't actually read the comics and Dick is the one I'm most familiar with, so it's very exciting and also kind of scary to try writing from Jason's POV. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this far, and hopefully I'll update soon enough :3


	2. No Progress, Only Assumptions (Gee, Thanks, Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter! Very much unedited and written in the middle of the night, but as I said, I'm doing this for fun so whatever. (Although yes, I might edit this later.) A bit shorter than the previous one, and mostly maybe a filler before the next chapter? Idk, you tell me.
> 
> (Also, side note! I'll update my other Bat-fic latest next Monday, promise!)

It’s not exactly a surprise that the two boys (Jason resolves to calling them Robin and Azulejo, as per their introductions) refuse to follow him. Hell, Jason would have been disappointed in himself if they’d have agreed to that suggestion; any self-respecting kid that’s grown up in the shady parts of Gotham knows to refuse strangers who hand out invites to warm places with food. And sure, Jason still doesn’t know what kind of a universe these two come from, but he’s pretty sure that both Azulejo and Robin have been on the streets for a while.

It’s strange, seeing himself that small again. It’s even stranger to see the child version of Dick, who has always been his big brother, even if he’s smaller than Jason now. But. But that’s now, and after Jason took a dip in the Lazarus pits. Shouldn’t Dick be at the very least bigger than Jason, who is younger? He knows  _ his  _ Dick well enough to know that he’d just say it’s an acrobat’s body, but… well, both of them look malnourished, and somehow it’s much more obvious on Dick. Maybe just because Jason grew up seeing himself look like that, but still.

“You done starin’ at us yet?” Azulejo asks, his tone clipped and defensive. Jason hums, absently noting that now that he’s opened his mouth, Azulejo seems to be more eager to talk than Robin. He’s quite rude about it, too, which makes Jason both exasperated and amused - and maybe a little bit proud.

“Depends. You done staring at  _ me _ yet?” he counters, leaning back against the wall now that kid-Dick doesn’t look like he’s about to try and kill Jason. 

It’s a funny thought, really, Dick killing anyone. In  _ his  _ world, Dick is probably the last person he’d peg as a killer; even Bruce and his ever-high morals would be more likely to, as the man so eloquently put it, “act as both judge and jury”. Then again, he doubts the kid would actually do it either. He’s probably just trying to protect kid-Jason, and would be willing to do some damage to get that done. That’s… more like his Dick, he admits. Across the multiverse, Dick simply cannot be a killer; Jason doesn’t know if it’s a real fact, but he feels like it should be one.

“No. You’re a stranger and we don’t trust you,” Robin says in a surly tone, quite obviously pissed off about something. Jason doesn’t mind, really. This is a kid, and anyways, Goldie has always had a bit of a temper, even if he’s grown better at hiding it over the years.

“Good for you, then,” Jason shrugs. It really is. It’s not like their alertness is going to help them if there’s a fight - Jason would definitely win - but it’s still good. Shows some semblance of sensibility at least, although purposefully pissing off someone bigger than themselves is, frankly, stupid. “And I don’t trust you either.”

Both of the kids glare at him, and Jason holds back a sigh. Being a glorified babysitter is definitely not how he envisioned his night, and the fact that Robin and Azulejo are less than willing to cooperate is just like the cherry on the top. Jason is seriously beginning to consider just knocking them out and taking them to his nearest safehouse. At least there’s a couch there, and an old television and some books. And food. 

“Look, if you want to stay here and be all suspicious and stuff, that’s fine by me,” Jason finally sighs. “But if I really wanted to harm you, don’t you think I’d have done that already?”

“Maybe you’re just waiting for us to drop our guard,” Azulejo scoffs, giving Jason a long look. “It looks better if we’re going with you willingly.”

“Looks better- kid, we’re in the middle of fucking nowhere. If I wanted to kidnap you, trust me, I would. And I wouldn’t give a shit if someone saw.”

“You should. A lot of people could just up and beat the shit out of you,” Azulejo shrugs, and he seems oddly convinced for someone who doesn’t exactly look like they have anyone looking after them.

“And who would that be? Kid, I’m the fucking  _ Red Hood _ , and you’re, I dunno, some rando kids,” Jason raises an eyebrow behind the helmet. Honestly, he’d be one of the last people to get beaten up for kidnapping a couple of street kids, especially since the only people who would really care would be his family, and well. They might not exactly trust him, and that’s fine, but Jason likes to think that they wouldn’t “beat the shit” out of him.

“Uh, how about Batman?” Azulejo crosses his arms, and Robin’s face looks even more surly than before. Interesting; Jason will definitely return to that reaction later, once he’s found out what the deal with these kids and Batman even is.

“Why do you think Batman would care, or even notice?” he asks, because yeah, Batman would care, he knows that, but only if Batman noticed. And he wouldn’t, unless he saw it, because Batman doesn’t know the identity of all the kids living on Gotham’s grimy streets.

“He’s Batman,” Azulejo says, and looks at Jason as if though he’s daft. “Course he’d know. You’re some new villain or whatever, and he always finds out about new people in his city. ‘s not hard.”

And oh, that’s right, Jason thinks. These kids probably still think they’re in their universe, whereas it’s becoming glaringly obvious to Jason that they’re not. Not knowing the Red Hood, even by name, was already a giveaway. Jason should bring that up, but he doesn’t quite know how to. How much do these two even know about the multiverse? Would they believe him? Jason knows he sure wouldn’t have, when he was younger, so his hopes aren’t very high.

“Listen, I’m not a villain,” he begins, shrugging his shoulders. “I work  _ with  _ him. Well, sometimes. I mean, the dude’s an ass, so I don’t exactly like his company, but sometimes it’s best to stick together.”

“ _ You  _ work with  _ Batman _ ?” Azulejo asks with obvious disbelief, and Jason isn’t quite sure whether he should be insulted.

“Explains why you’re such an ass, then,” Robin grumbles under his breath, and okay, Jason is a little insulted by that.

“Since when has Batman worked with  _ anyone _ ?” Azulejo continues, ignoring Robin’s comment. “He’s like, darkness and terror or whatever, and definitely alone. Unless you count Catwoman, but she’s cool, and a villain, so- Wait. You’re not screwing with him, are you? Oh gosh, you’re probably a new villain that has wooed him. Oh gosh. Oh shite.”

Jason freezes at the question, because okay, what the actual fuck? What the fuck? Does kid-him think that he’s in a relationship with  _ Bruce _ ? That’s… that’s the most disgusting thing Jason has ever heard, and he’s heard plenty of things. The old man’s, well, old, and basically his dad and- okay, but Azulejo doesn’t know that. So. So he should probably come up with an answer to that before they make too many assumptions of his silence.

“I- what- no!” Jason splutters, glad that they can’t see the shock on his face. “We work together, like- like business partners, or whatever. And I’m not a villain, geez, kid.”

“They’re so sleeping together,” Azulejo whispers to Robin, but he doesn’t exactly make an effort to be silent, so Jason hears it very clearly. Robin merely snickers, and Jason can feel his patience thinning.

“I am  _ not _ sleeping with Batman,” he growls. “And that’s that on that. How about what  _ your  _ relationship is with him?”

Azulejo blinks, and Robin frowns, and Jason is just happy that they’ll have to think about what lie to come up with now instead of Jason and his relationship with Batman. Who the fuck would ever even think that?

... Right, Jason. As a kid. Yeah, he probably would have.

“Like he’d know us,” Robin scoffs, a defiant look in his eyes. 

“Sure, let’s roll with that. So he doesn’t know you. Still doesn’t mean you don’t know him, and doesn’t explain what your  _ deal  _ with him is,” Jason hums, gaze fixed on the kid. (Teenager? How old is he even? He looks  _ tiny _ , considering he’s supposed to be older than the twelve-year old Azulejo.)

“What? We don’t have a deal with him,” Robin crosses his arms. “I just think he’s a royal ass, who doesn’t do shit to help anyone except himself and his fucking mission. Like he’d be any sorta saviour anyways.”

So, kid-Dick clearly doesn’t like Batman. He also clearly knows Batman, although he pretends he doesn’t. Jason can understand that, kind of, although what he doesn’t understand is why this kid still calls himself Robin if him and Batman aren’t getting along. 

“Although he’d still beat the shit out of you if you’d mess with people,” Azulejo offers a grin to Jason. “Just, wouldn’t really help. Robin always says it’s no use to fuck people up if they’re still doin’ the same things after. And they are.”

“Well, I’m not arguing you on that point,” Jason says. “That’s why I prefer more permanent solutions myself. When I’m not working with him or any of the others, that is.”

“Wait. There’s more of you?” Robin frowns. “When the fuck did the Bat get all sociable?”

“D’you think he’s sleepin’ with all of ‘em?” Azulejo asks his companion, and Robin gives a noncommittal scoff. Azulejo nods, and continues, “Yeah, yeah. He probably is.”

Jason sighs, and wonders just how hard it would be to carry two knocked-out kids to one of his safe-houses, or even the Batcave. Probably hard. Maybe worth it, though, because he’s had it about this high with the brats.

He doesn’t exactly like calling for help, especially from his family, but with weary acceptance, Jason finally reaches for his comm to turn it back on. Two pairs of hands is better than one, and two bikes is also better than one. Plus, Jason thinks, maybe his backup will be better at convincing Robin and Azulejo to come with them  _ without  _ them having to force the kids to. Or maybe the backup will even manage to explain the whole different universe shit, because Jason sure doesn’t know how to go about that particular mess.

“Hey, N, you happen to be closeby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's the chapter! Not sure about it, really, but haha, I'm trying to lower my own expectations for myself so. Next chapter will feature at least one more bat, perhaps more - it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you. Comments and thoughts are very much appreciated ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. A Whole Lot of Confusing Moments (written by J.P.Todd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so guess who's back? It's me (obviously) with an *even shorter* chapter. I was hoping I'd be able to update this and my other batfic at approximately the same time, but well.
> 
> Minimal editing going on here, and let me just say I have doubts about this chapter and whether or not people will like it. Perfectionism is hard, ugh. But don't you worry, this one is mostly buildup and the next (longer!) one should be published shortly! And yes, I know I've said that before, and then disappeared for like a month, but uhh, I'll... try harder this time? Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy ^^

Jason doesn’t quite know how to decipher Dick’s face - what he can see with the mask still on - when his older brother joins them at the warehouse. It’s… understandable, he supposes, because he’s sure that it took Dick all of ten seconds to recognise himself, and probably Jason too. And sure, Jason _had_ told him that there was a situation, but it wasn’t like he could’ve gone ahead and given details with the kids _right next to him_ . So. So this is probably at least a moderate surprise. Well. Maybe a bit more that just moderate, considering that although not unheard of, dimension travel is still not quite the _regular_ or _expected_ occurance.

“I- Hi, I’m Nightwing,” Dick says with an easy smile, but the smile doesn’t exactly reach his body like Dick’s genuine smiles tend to do. Which, again, is understandable, because people from a different universe - even if they’re kids - can always pose a danger.

The kids, predictably, don’t answer, and Robin opts to give Jason a glare that is frankly impressive for someone in his situation. After all, they must realise that they’re extremely overpowered, now that Dick is here as well.

“They call themselves Robin and Azulejo,” Jason says with a shrug. 

If Jason had a hard time understanding the look on Dick’s face earlier, he can’t say anything at all about the expression he’s making now. There’s a small smile on Dick’s face, and something that looks almost like understanding, and hell, Jason wishes he’d understand. Wishes Dick would expand on whatever thought is running through his head, and share with the group. But of course, he doesn’t.

“Nice to meet you two,” he says, something odd in his voice. Jason files that into a ‘ask later’ compartment. “I work with Red over here. He didn’t really give me a whole lot of information-” and that’s definitely a glare that Dick sends his way “-so how about you tell me how you ended up in here?”

“How ‘bout you learn to communicate?” Azulejo asks, crossing his arms. “Ain’t our problem if you don’t know something just 'cause your _friend_ didn't tell you shit.”

“Yeah, well, I’m kind of curious about that too,” Jason says, hoping that now that he isn’t alone, the kids will feel more inclined to talk. Although, to be quite honest with himself, he doesn’t really expect them to lower their guard _now_.

“Yeah, well, good for you,” Azulejo answers, his tone mocking. "You two could bond about your curiosity."

“Kid, it really would be in your best interest to answer,” Jason scoffs. Which, okay, might sound a little threatening, but he really does mean it. Just not in the way that the kids are likely to think.

“By which he means that we just want to help you,” Dick adds, probably trying for a friendly tone but somehow he falls a little flat. Great. That’ll make the kids trust them. Not that Jason has been doing a stellar job at that, either, but that doesn't mean he can't judge. 

“We don’t need your help,” Robin scoffs, and Dick frowns. “So if that was it, you can just leave.”

“Listen, we just want to make sure that… you’re good. You know, that you’ve got someplace to go and…” Jason trails off, not quite sure of where he’s going with the sentence. He’s seen countless kids on the streets, and helped a good portion of them, but it’s _different_ when it’s him and Dick instead of just some nameless faces.

“We do. You can go,” Robin says, but it’s a little bit too fast to be believable. Not that Jason would have bought it either way; the streets of Gotham aren’t exactly kind, and whatever shelter the kids might have had in _their_ world almost certainly won’t work out here.

Besides, even if that wouldn’t be an issue, they can’t let the kids just _go_ . Batman would totally flip out on them, and besides, Jason isn't an idiot; he realises the threat that Robin and Azulejo pose to this universe just by _being_ here. So, yeah, leaving them to fend for themselves is a no-go.

“Yeah, is it any good then, your place?” Jason asks, and he kind of feels like an ass because he _knows_. He knows what life on the streets is like, and he knows that it’s hard to find anything that could even count as decent, much less good.

“It’s good _enough_ ,” Robin grits out.

“Way better than what I had before we-” Azulejo cuts himself off short, but Jason gets the gist. Before he met Robin, after his mother overdosed. He’s… happy that kid-Jason has found someone, at least. Maybe without Batman’s involvement, he’ll survive. Jason dares hope, even if a life on the streets isn't what he'd wish upon his younger self.

“Good, then. That’s good,” Dick says, leaning against a wall. “How about this: you’ll let us treat you to something to eat and we’ll figure things out from there?”

And yeah, it’s a decent enough suggestion, all things considered. After all, a free meal was one of the first things Batman had offered to Jason when they met, and it wasn’t _entirely_ out of fear that he followed. A real meal goes a long way for a hungry kid. It’s just that Jason isn’t sure if they’ll take up the offer from two _strangers_ , when considering the fact that they definitely declined when Jason asked them to follow him. But Dick is good with people, Jason can admit that; _usually_ Jason would be better with street kids in particular, having been one himself, but this… well. It hasn’t gone too well so far, so it might be safe to conclude that Jason does not have a hold of the situation. That’s the whole reason he asked Nightwing to come in the first place.

“... And you’ll let us go, after?” Robin asks, obviously hesitant. By the way his gaze is flickering between Dick and Azulejo, though, he is clearly leaning towards accepting. Jason is surprised, and moderately annoyed, because it can’t be like Dick looks _that_ much more trustworthy than Jason does. Although, quite honestly, it’s probably just that the kids realise that it’s best to just follow along willingly for the moment. 

“I- sure. We’ll eat, we’ll talk, and then I promise we’ll leave,” Dick says, and it’s not exactly a lie. It’s just that he must know that the way he phrased it leaves things up to interpretation. It seems good enough for the kids, though, because Robin reluctantly uncrosses his arms.

“So where are we going?” Azulejo asks, trying to contain his excitement by nonchalance. Jason can see right through it, and he’s sure that Dick can, too. That’s the hunger talking; Jason would know. “Because we’re not going to eat anything you give us.”

“Well, we’re a little ways out, but I think there’s a burger place about ten minutes from here,” Dick suggests. “We could walk from here.”

“And you won’t knock us out and sell us to traffickers or something?” Azulejo asks, suspicion lacing his voice. “Cause that would suck, and Batman would _not_ be happy.”

“I told you already, if I wanted to hurt you, I could have,” Jason sighs, shaking his head. “Nothing is going to happen to you. We’ll just… get you something to eat.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been warned. Let’s go, then,” Azulejo shrugs, and is obviously still not convinced, but at least they’re getting out of the warehouse so that’s something.

Dick takes the lead, keeping up a conversation with himself, mostly, whereas Jason walks a few steps behind the group to keep an eye on the kids. Just in case they decide to try something stupid.

The four of them must make an interesting picture: two vigilantes and two street kids who look eerily like Gotham’s favourite Golden Boy and the Wayne family tragedy. Jason doubts that anyone would make the connection, what with the tattered clothing and the fact that Dick Grayson is well past his teenage years and Jason Todd is, for all intents and purposes, dead. That, and the fact that this isn’t the part of Gotham where people tend to look too long, lest they want to risk getting stabbed.

In this case, Jason isn’t even sure if it would be _him_ or the kid-version of Dick - who demanded that he get his knife back - that would do the stabbing; and isn’t that a wild thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the chapter! It is kind of short, but I promise the next one *will* be longer and less over the place; I just really needed to write a bridge to get there. (I know I said the same about the last one, but okay, stuff will definitely happen in the next chapter! I hope.) Also, I know we didn't get much out of Dick and his reaction here, but him and Jason are definitely going to have some words about this situation at some point. But we'll get there when we get there!
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :3 Feedback and comments are, as always, welcome! <3


End file.
